Fragments of
by Little Hatake
Summary: Untuk Event: ALFABETIS di United Fandom. Kepingan-kepingan kisah yang tak pernah bisa dihapus oleh waktu. Sherlock Holmes dengan semua orang di sekelilingnya. Kumpulan Drabble. M, N, O, P, Q.
1. A - Afghanistan

Kumpulan _drabble _untuk event **'Alfabetis'** dari **United Fandom.**

**A** untuk **Afghanistan.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer for <strong>Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes) Steven Moffat &amp; Mark Gatiss (TV Series SHERLOCK by BBC ONE)<strong>

Character: **John Watson & Sherlock Holmes**

~oOo~

**Fragments of**  
><strong>Chap 1: Afghanistan<strong>

by Little Hatake

.

.

"Afghanistan atau Irak?"

Mantan dokter militer itu terkesiap, "Apa?" tanyanya, hanya untuk memastikan telinganya tidak ikut mengalami—sedikit—gangguan seperti mentalnya.

"Afghanistan atau Irak?" ulang pria itu lagi.

Oke, telinganya masih berfungsi normal. "Afghanistan," jawab John cepat. Tapi otaknya tidak secepat itu dapat memroses alasan logis bagaimana pria yang baru dikenalnya ini tahu ia pernah berperang di sana.

Kurang dari satu menit, pria jangkung beriris kelabu ini menjelaskan psikosomatik John, keperluannya untuk mencari teman menyewa flat bersama sampai keadaan adiknya dengan kecepatan bicara yang cukup mencengangkan. Oh, jangan lupa kemampuan deduksinya yang membuat napas John Watson tertahan selama beberapa detik.

Lima menit kemudian, secara sepihak ia menganggap John setuju untuk menyewa flat bersamanya.

"Namaku Sherlock Holmes. Alamatku di 221 B Baker Street. Selamat siang."

Dan pada detik berikutnya, mungkin karena insting tentara yang kuat, John mendeteksi adanya bahaya jika ia dekat-dekat dengan pria itu. Bahaya artinya petualangan. Dan petualangan artinya adrenalin akan mengalir deras kembali ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

**.**

**.**

**Next: B **untuk **Baker Street**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

><p>Yosh, pertama kali main ke fandom ini dan terkejut melihat fic berbahasa Indonesianya kurang dari 40. Oh meen, jajaran keempat dari TV Series di situs ini tapi hanya sedikit fic Indo dari 51000? Padahal setau saya banyak loh penggemar TV Series ini di Indonesia.<p>

Ya sudah, saya ikut meramaikan fandom ini sambil ngikut challenge Alfabetis di grup United Fandom, hehehe...

Ok, silakan klik tombol **review** di bawah, teman-teman :))_  
><em>


	2. B - Baker Street

Kumpulan _drabble _untuk event **'Alfabetis'** dari **United Fandom.**

**B** untuk **Baker Street.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer for <strong>Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes) Steven Moffat &amp; Mark Gatiss (TV Series SHERLOCK by BBC ONE)<strong>

Character: **Mrs. Hudson, ****John Watson & Sherlock Holmes**

~oOo~

**Fragments of**  
><strong>Chap 2: Baker Street<strong>

by Little Hatake

.

.

Baker Street. 221 B Baker Street. Tepatnya flat milik Nyonya Hudson kini resmi menjadi tempat tinggal untuk John Watson dan Sherlock Holmes. Sebuah flat yang harus rela disesaki oleh barang-barang mereka berdua—err, oke, sembilan puluh persen milik Sherlock. Flat yang yang menjadi saksi bisu cekcok kecil sampai perkelahian sang detektif konsultan dengan penulisnya, juga penonton setia bagaimana tawa berderai kembali dari kedua orang dengan muka lebam dan sudut bibir yang sedikit berdarah itu.

Beberapa kali John pernah menyuruh Sherlock untuk memindahkan sebuah tengkorak dari rak buku. Tapi Sherlock hanya menanggapinya dengan, "Lebih baik tengkorak itu atau kepala yang baru saja terpotong dengan panca indera sedikit hancur dan darah masih menetes segar dari lehernya?"

John masih ingin kewarasannya terjaga dibandingkan harus ditatapi oleh dua buah bola mata yang bahkan ia juga tidak tahu milik siapa ketika menulis untuk _blog_-nya.

Nyonya Hudson juga sudah menyerah untuk membereskan meja makan yang sudah disulap menjadi laboratorium mini daripada asap warna-warni membumbung aneh plus bau tidak sedap dari salah satu tabung reaksi.

Tapi, wanita setengah baya itu tidak pernah menyesal mengizinkan mereka berdua tinggal di flatnya. Selalu ada kehangatan tiap kali John dan Sherlock tanpa sadar telah menyalakan kembali warna di kehidupan tuanya.

**.**

**.**

**Next:**

**C **untuk **Come Late  
>D <strong>untuk **Difficult Relationship of Holmes  
>E <strong>untuk **Enjoyable Cases for The Consulting Detective  
>F<strong> untuk **Footsteps and Deduction  
>G <strong>untuk **Gun's Bullets on The Wall**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

><p>Ok, challenge ini memaksa saya untuk menggunakan imajinasi berdasarkan judul dari A-Z! *gulung lengan baju*<p>

Doakan saya bisa update berkala yah, terima kasih :))


	3. C, D, E, F, G

Disclaimer for **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes) Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss (TV Series SHERLOCK by BBC ONE)**

Character: **Mrs. Hudson, ****John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade**

~oOo~

**Fragments of**  
><strong>Chap 3: C, D, E, F, G<strong>

by Little Hatake

.

.

**C. Come Late**

Nyonya Hudson selalu cemas ketika sudah pukul sebelas malam namun pintu depannya belum juga terbuka. Ia tutupi kegelisahannya dengan menonton serial tv komedi favoritnya sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun tawanya itu tidak dapat membohongi kegundahan hatinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka satu, layar televisi sudah hitam dan Nyonya Hudson sudah bersiap di tempat tidur, tapi belum juga terdengar suara tawa diselingi tarikan napas lelah dari kedua lelaki itu.

Sherlock dan John memang bukan anak lelakinya, tapi hatinya baru terasa lega dan rasa khawatir itu lenyap seketika jika ia sudah mendengar langkah-langkah kaki menjejak anak tangga dan nada antusias menceritakan betapa serunya pengejaran tadi.

Lalu Nyonya Hudson akan menutup matanya tepat pukul dua dini hari dan berdoa, agar mereka berdua selalu selamat. Setiap malam.

.

* * *

><p><strong>D. Difficult Relationship of Holmes<strong>

Kakak yang memanfaatkan apa pun untuk rasa posesifnya terhadap sang adik serta adik yang kelewat jenius dan amat membenci keterikatan. Kata apa lagi yang dapat dipikirkan oleh seorang John Watson selain 'absurd' untuk kedua Holmes ini?

Mycroft sendiri yang menyatakan jika dirinya dan adiknya memiliki semacam hubungan yang sulit. John pun tidak ingin pusing-pusing memikirkan peristiwa rumit apa yang terjadi pada masa lalu mereka hingga akhirnya Mycroft memutuskan menjadi abdi negara dan Sherlock—dengan keras kepala—lebih memilih menjadi Konsultan Detektif.

Yang satu terikat kuat pada aturan dan etika sedang lainnya tak segan hanya memakai selembar selimut putih di Istana Buckingham.

Namun, meski sang kakak harus acap kali membereskan 'kenakalan' sang adik, Mycroft tetap menyayangi Sherlock—dengan cara yang berbeda dari kebanyakan kakak di dunia.

Dan Sherlock pun—oh, jangan gunakan istilah 'cinta' padanya, nanti kau akan diceramahi tentang hubungan cinta dengan reaksi kimia yang rumit—menghargai Mycroft sebagai anggota keluarganya yang—terkadang—harus ia lindungi.

.

* * *

><p><strong>E. Enjoyable Cases for The Consulting Detective<strong>

Dari sisi mana menyenangkannya kabar pembunuh berantai masih berkeliaran bebas di tengah kota? Atau betapa menariknya menyusun pola pemetaan jaringan teroris bawah tanah yang siap meledakkan parlemen?

Sekuat apapun usaha John menyelami pola pikir Sherlock, ia tak akan sanggup menyentuh kedalamannya. Bagaikan dasar palung Mariana, sedang jalan pikiran John hanya sebatas pinggiran bibir pantai. Itu pun sudah ditambah beberapa meter karena intuisinya terlatih sebagai seorang tentara.

Yang hanya dapat ia lakukan ketika sahabatnya itu sudah berteriak: "Fantastis!" atau "Menarik Sekali!" atau "Oh, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat bagaimana sosok yang merencanakan pembunuhan serapi ini!" adalah: mengambil kembali jaketnya—padahal baru sepuluh menit yang lalu John menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa—, menjawab "Kenapa tidak?" setelah Sherlock menawarinya untuk ikut dan siap memacu kembali adrenalinnya.

Benar kan intuisinya waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang Sherlock Holmes?

.

* * *

><p><strong>F. Footsteps and Deduction<strong>

"Tanah ini berasal dari wilayah selatan kota Maidstone. Dari baunya ada bau gosong terbakar. Sebentar..." Sang detektif membuka _browser_ telepon genggamnya, mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat, lalu menunjukkan hasil pencariannya. "Ada sebuah gudang baru saja terbakar kemarin. Kemungkinan kelompok ini juga yang membakarnya. Sabotase mungkin—kita pikirkan setelah mereka tertangkap. Jejak tanah ini masih baru, mereka belum jauh—"

"Kirim dua pasukan polisi ke Maidstone seka—"

"Jangan lupa, bawa peralatan lengkap. Dari tebal jejak kaki, kemungkinan mereka membawa peralatan berat sejenis senjata besar untuk pasukan khusus AKS-744, bukan..." ia meraba dan mengendus kayu yang terkena hujan peluru, "...ini SPAS 12 buatan Italia."

"Err, lalu?"

"Kita berangkat sekarang atau mereka berhasil mengerjaimu lagi, Graham."

Bunyi tegukan ludah dari detektif kepolisian ini terdengar tepat ketika sang detektif jenius masuk ke dalam mobil polisi, bahkan ia tak sempat protes atas namanya yang salah. Tentu saja sang konsultan detektif tak akan melewatkan kasus yang menegangkan seperti ini. Lestrade tak habis pikir bagaimana Sherlock dapat menyimpulkan semua data, bahkan mengetahui senjata yang dipakai, hanya dari jejak kaki dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit?

Sementara Lestrade sibuk dengan tanda tanya besarnya, Sherlock sudah memikirkan delapan kemungkinan rencana dari kelompok penjahat ini.

Oh, Greg Lestrade. Butuh seratus tahun lagi untukmu menyamai Sherlock Holmes.

.

* * *

><p><strong>G. Gun's Bullets on The Wall<strong>

John, jika tidak ingin lubang di dinding flatmu bertambah, cepat carikan si maniak kriminal itu sebuah kasus!

John Watson, masih dengan piyama tidurnya, mengobrak-abrik koran seminggu ini pada pukul setengah dua dini hari. Ya, setengah dua dini hari dan tepat sepuluh menit yang lalu tiba-tiba suara letusan senjata api terdengar dari ruang tamu.

Dengan pistol yang sudah mantap mengarah pada seseorang di sofa, John harus menghela napas dan merutuk kesal.

"Sherlock! Kau kira ini jam berapa?! Nyonya Hudson bisa marah-marah jika tahu temboknya makin berlubang!" Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin menahan teriakannya.

"Aku bosan, John!"

Dan inilah John sekarang. Mata setengah tertutupnya harus dipaksakan tetap terbuka untuk menyeleksi daftar kasus yang belum terpecahkan.

"Kasus pencurian bank dengan brankas terkunci berlapis?"

"Membosankan" DORR!

"Penculikan seorang pembantu di Exmouth?"

"Pelakunya adalah penjaga keamanan di perumahan setempat karena mereka berdua ingin menikah tetapi tidak disetujui oleh orang tua sang wanita." DORR! "Selanjutnya."

"Pembunuhan seorang bankir?"

"Yang membunuhnya adalah istrinya untuk mendapatkan asuransi dari kematian suami." DORR! "John, apakah tidak ada yang lebih menarik?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"John?"

Mulai terdengar dengkuran halus.

Sherlock melirik ke arah meja tempat John membacakan kasus-kasus tadi.

"John?" Detektif itu berjalan perlahan mendekati sahabatnya. Dada John naik-turun teratur seirama dengan tarikan napasnya. Tak terlewat lingkaran hitam lumayan legam di bawah kelopak mata. Sherlock baru ingat jika sudah dua minggu mereka tidak pernah beristirahat karena mengusut sebuah kasus konspirasi badan kementrian luar negeri Inggris. Baru saja kasus itu beres tadi siang. Jadi, percuma saja ia membangunkannya karena John pasti sudah melayang jauh ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Sherlock mengambil sebuah selimut tebat dari kamar John dan meletakannya di punggung John yang tertidur di meja.

Seolah tak ingin mengusiknya, Sherlock berucap pelan, "Selamat malam, teman."

**.**

**.**

**Next:**

**H **untuk **'H' for...  
>I <strong>untuk **Irrasionality  
>J <strong>untuk **Jar in Refrigerator  
>K<strong> untuk **Kill Myself or?  
>L <strong>untuk **LAZARUS**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

><p>Well, saya menggabungkan 5 huruf sekaligus aja biar ga terlalu banyak chapternya, dan biar para reader juga puas bacanya, hehehe...<p>

Hmm, don't forget to hit the REVIEW button and help to write a better story for you all :D


	4. H, I, J, K, L

Disclaimer for **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes) Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss (TV Series SHERLOCK by BBC ONE)**

Character: **Mrs. Hudson, ****John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade**

~oOo~

**Fragments of**  
><strong>Chap 4: H, I, J, K, L<strong>

by Little Hatake

.

.

**H. 'H' for...**

"Henry?"

"Pergi!"

"Humphrey?"

"Tak usah mengurusiku."

"Higgins?"

"Lebih baik kau pecahkan kasus yang ini, Sherlock."

"Himmilton?"

"Jauh-jauh dariku!"

"Has—"

"Berhenti atau kubuang semua persediaan rahasia _nicotine pacthes_-mu."

Tak ada teka-teki yang lebih rumit di otak Sherlock sejak bertemu dengan pria itu selain kepanjangan dari nama tengah John H. Watson. Juga alasan mengapa John tak mau memberitahukan hal itu kepada dunia.

Pria yang lebih memilih memakai jaket biasa dibanding jas besar seperti Sherlock itu tidak sesederhana penampilannya. Dan Sherlock tahu itu dari guratan penuh pengalaman di wajah sang partner. Banyak yang belum bisa 'dibaca' olehnya jika hanya dengan melihat sekilas sosok John Watson, termasuk rahasia nama tengah itu.

Baru saja Sherlock akan membuka mulut, mengucapkan huruf 'H', John sudah bersiap mengambil sebungkus penuh _nicotine patch _miliknya dari selipan kamus Jepang-Inggris. Hei, bagaimana John tahu jika ia menyembunyikan persediaan nikotin di situ? Ok, tenang, Sherlock. Masih ada tempat rahasia yang lain.

"Ho..."

Sebuah gelengan dari John menghentikan Sherlock meneruskan silabelnya. Pria berambut pirang cepak itu menunjukkan benda di tangan kirinya. Sherlock menghitung tidak percaya. Satu... dua... lima... sembilan bungkus _nicotine patches_ masih tersegel rapi di tangan John!

Laci meja terbuka, pot-pot bunga sudah bergeser dari tempatnya, bantal di sofa sedikit terkoyak, gorden di perapian tersingkap dan beberapa lokasi rahasia Sherlock untuk nikotinnya sudah terbongkar.

Sherlock gelagapan. "J-John... Ba-bagaimana kau..."

Jangan pernah remehkan insting dan kemantapan hati seorang tentara, Sherlock.

.

* * *

><p><strong>I. Irrasionality<strong>

Jenius dan gila itu beda tipis. Terkadang John, Lestrade, Molly bahkan Nyonya Hudson tak bisa membedakan kedua istilah itu ketika melihat Sherlock. Tanyakan daftar hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal dari seorang Sherlock Holmes kepada John. Jangan kaget jika ia memberimu daftar yang lebih panjang dari bon ibu-ibu yang belum belanja selama enam bulan.

Contohnya:

Sang _blogger _membuka pintu flat sembari bersimbah peluh. "Aku pulang." Mencari barang bukti di London yang tengah dilanda musim panas bukan pilihan yang bagus. John langsung menggantungkan jaket penuh keringatnya di gantungan dekat pintu tanpa melihat ke sekeliling.

Begitu ia menengok ke arah ruang tamu, betapa kagetnya ia melihat Sherlock masih dalam pose yang sama sebelum ia pergi: duduk di kursinya sembari mengatupkan kedua tangan dan menaruhnya di depan mulut, serta pandangan kaku yang lurus ke depan.

Sherlock baru bereaksi ketika pundaknya ditepuk oleh John, "Oh!". Pandangannya yang tadi kosong kini menunjukkan kesadaran. "Hmm, John, kau baru akan berangkat?"

John tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya. "Aku sudah pulang, Sherlock! Kau duduk di sini selama lima jam tapi tidak sadar aku pamit padamu?!"

"Tepatnya lima jam tujuh belas menit dua puluh delapan detik, John."

Orang waras mana yang sangat ingat detail hal sepele tetapi tidak sadar kepergian dan kedatangan partnernya?

Atau yang ini:

Lestrade mengerutkan dahinya—tak mengerti sekaligus takjub—membolak-balikan lembar demi lembar profil daftar calon tersangka di tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengumpulkan begitu banyak data secepat ini?"

Sherlock meneguk kopi milik Lestrade tanpa permisi sebelum menjawab, _"My Bakerstreet Irregulars."_

"Apa?"

"Jaringan tuna wismaku yang tersebar di seluruh London."

"_Bloody_ _Hell! _Kau memanfaatkan gelandangan sebagai mata-matamu?!" Lestrade menyambar kembali cangkir kopinya.

Detektif beriris kelabu itu hanya mengedikan bahu. "Mereka bergerak lebih cepat dibanding polisi."

Bahkan hal sepele, seperti:

"Kau pasti bercanda 'kan, Sherlock?" Nada tak percaya keluar dari mulut John.

Sherlock bingung melihat ekspresi sahabatnya ini menatap aneh dirinya, seperti melihat sesosok makhluk yang datang dari zaman purba. "Tidak. Lagipula siapa yang peduli jika matahari sebagai pusat tata surya?" Ia kembali memetik senar biolanya dengan tak acuh.

"Semua orang, Sherlock! Semua orang! Kecuali kau, detektif paling jenius di dunia tapi tidak tahu jika bumi mengelilingi matahari!" hampir tanpa napas John berteriak. "Oh, _God!_"

"Dan apa peduliku, John! Meskipun bumi itu datar atau mengelilingi jupiter pun tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan tindak kriminal!"

Lalu John hanya dapat pasrah mendengar pembelaan dari si-maniak-kasus-hampir-tahu-segalanya-tapi-tidak-tahu-pusat-tata-surya ini.

Secuil hal di atas adalah masuk akal bagi Sherlock. Tak ada yang tak masuk akal karena Sherlock Holmes adalah manifestasi irasionalitas itu sendiri.

.

* * *

><p><strong>J. Jar in Refrigerator<strong>

Empat...

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...

"Ow, Sherlock!"

Persis seperti perhitungan Sherlock, Nyonya Hudson akan berteriak histeris sehabis membuka lemari esnya. Ia sedang mencari tempat kosong untuk menaruh persediaan makanan titipan John. Tapi lemari es itu penuh dengan hasil eksperimen Sherlock.

"Mengapa kau menyatukan setoples bola mata ini dengan ham di kulkas? Mau kau jadikan kudapan di malam hari?" Nyonya Hudson dengan berjengit mengeluarkan toples berisi bola mata dan cairan aneh itu ke meja makan.

Sherlock hanya menjawab asal dari sofanya, "Mungkin saja jika aku sudah gila."

Nyonya Hudson tak merespon, ia sibuk menggeser-geser toples-toples beraneka macam isinya, masih berharap ada sedikit tempat. "Apa lagi ini?" Wanita paruh baya itu mengeluarkan toples yang lebih besar sembari mengerenyit jijik. "Sherlock, makhluk apa ini mengerubungi daging lembek kecokelatan?"

"Ah, mereka!" Sherlock langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Nyonya Hudson dengan antusias. "Belatung-belatung _lucu _ini bisa bertahan hidup di suhu rendah? Luar biasa!". Diambilnya toples itu dengan hati-hati dari tangan Nyonya Hudson.

Tak peduli dengan Sherlock yang kini asyik memindahkan hewan kecil itu ke sebuah cawan, Nyonya Hudson membuka _freezer_. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat isi _freezer _itu; toples dengan potongan jari yang membusuk, kotak transparan berisi daging yang sudah berjamur, atau lapisan-lapisan cairan di tabung berbagai macam ukuran.

Mendapat intuisi jika otaknya akan terpapar frekuensi suara yang cukup tinggi, Sherlock langsung menyambar jasnya dan segera berlari menuruni tangga.

"Aku menyusul John mencari bukti sampai batas waktu yang belum ditentukan, Nyonya Hudson!" pamitnya dari kejauhan.

Nyonya Hudson hanya menatap bingung melihat semua kekacauan yang dilakukan Sherlock di flat miliknya. Lagi.

.

* * *

><p><strong>K. Kill Myself Or?<strong>

"...atau bunuh diri dan melengkapi dongengmu."

Moriarty tersenyum mengejek mendengar pernyataan Sherlock. Tanpa melihat pun Sherlock tahu si konsultan kriminal itu tengah menikmati kemenangannya. Atap Rumah Sakit St. Bartholomew's. Ah, tempat tinggi yang sempurna untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dalam kehinaan—sesuai dengan keinginan Moriarty. 'Kematian Tragis Si Detektif Palsu' pasti menjadi judul _headline news _yang bombastis.

Nampaknya Moriarty memang sangat serius ingin membakar Sherlock sampai ke dasar jiwa. Sherlock menatap ke arah jalanan 'calon tempat kematian'-nya, merenungkan _insentif_ yang ditawarkan si Richard Brook ilusif ini sangat 'menggiurkan'; menukarkan nyawanya dengan nyawa tiga orang lain. Ketiga orang yang amat berharga baginya.

Nyonya Hudson, pemilik flat 221B Baker Street yang selalu menyediakan kehangatan di flatnya yang mungil itu. Selalu menerima Sherlock dan John sekacau apapun keadaan mereka. Gregson Lestrade, detektif Scotland Yard yang tak pernah menolak sarannya. Hiburan tersendiri bagi Sherlock melihat wajah bingung Lestrade ketika ia menjabarkan deduksinya. Dan John Watson, partner dan _blogger _pribadinya, yang selalu setia di sampingnya. Bagaimana pun anehnya Sherlock di mata orang 'normal', John tak pernah meninggalkannya.

Merekalah yang membuat dirinya terasa lebih manusiawi. Bukan Mycroft, bukan ayah atau ibunya.

Analisis situasi dengan kepala dingin, Sherlock. Masih ada tiga rencana yang dapat dijalankan agar ia tak harus mati dan tiga orang itu tidak menjadi korban permainan gilanya. Tetap tenang, ikuti alurnya dan biarkan ia merasa di atas a—

DORR!

—Moriarty menghancurkan otaknya sendiri dan meninggalkan Sherlock hanya dengan satu pilihan: MATI.

Bunyi tembakan itu adalah tanda bagi para eksekutor untuk menarik pelatuknya. Tidak! Sekarang nyawa Nyonya Hudson, Lestrade dan John ada di ujung moncong senjata jika anak buah Moriarty tidak melihat mayatnya berlumuran darah di bawah sana!

Sial! Sejak kapan ia peduli akan hidup orang lain? Untuk apa dan apa untungnya bagi dirinya? Entahlah, yang ia tahu sekarang ia tak dapat membiarkan mereka mati sia-sia demi dirinya.

Kartu truf terakhir ia keluarkan untuk menutup _kisah hidupnya _sekaligus melengkapi dongeng rivalnya.

"Selamat tinggal, John."

.

* * *

><p><strong>L. LAZARUS<strong>

Mycroft menutup sebuah map tebal berisi kertas-kertas setelah memastikan semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Diambilnya secangkir teh _chamomile _di mejanya dengan penuh etika, disesapnya perlahan untuk sekedar mengendurkan syaraf-syaraf otaknya yang sudah bekerja keras seharian ini. Kemudian, disimpan kembali ke atas piring kecil tanpa bersuara—sangat bangsawan sekali dibanding perilaku adiknya yang sedang dalam posisi tidur memanjang di atas sofa dengan gaya khasnya.

Kakak tertua Holmes ini sudah melihat ribuan kali gaya itu. Sebenarnya, tanpa ditanya pun ia sudah tahu jika Sherlock masih memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi nampaknya sang adik tak akan angkat bicara jika tidak ditanya. "Sherlock, masih ada yang kaupikirkan?"

Beberapa menit berlalu dan akhirnya Sherlock menjawab, "Ya."

Mycroft menghela napas. "Apa?"

Dengan tatapan serius, Sherlock langsung beralih ke posisi duduk. "Bagaimana jika ternyata Moriarty akan bunuh diri? Itu bukan hal mustahil, 'kan?"

"Sepertinya, sutradara film atau novelis lebih cocok untukmu dibanding detektif." Kursi berlapis beludru mahal menjadi sandaran tubuh lelah Mycroft.

Sherlock memutar matanya, malas menanggapi candaan Mycroft. "Aku tidak menganggap itu sebagai sebuah pujian, Mycroft."

Sang petinggi pemerintah Inggris itu menghela napas lagi, entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya hari ini. Ia menggeleng dan mengetuk-ngetuk map yang baru saja ditutupnya. "Kita sudah membuat banyak skenario agar si _criminal mastermind _itu bisa terbukti bersalah tanpa ada korban, Sherlock. Bahkan kejatuhan namamu sudah kita rancang sesuai dengan rencananya. Lalu, apa lagi?"

"Kita anggap saja Moriarty bunuh diri sebagai skenario terburuk."

"Dan jalan keluar terburuknya?"

"Aku harus mati."

Suasana ruangan itu mendingin, sedingin rangkaian kata yang keluar dari mulut Sherlock.

"Kau bercanda, 'kan?" Sungguh, Mycroft tak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya.

Melihat raut _shock _di wajah kakaknya, kedua sudut bibir Sherlock sedikit terangkat. "Tentu saja aku akan _mati._" Tangannya membentuk isyarat tanda kutip. "Kau tak ingin kehilangan _adik tersayangmu_ bukan, _kakakku_?" Sherlock sengaja menekankan beberapa kata dengan nada agak sinis.

Mycroft tak memedulikan sarkasme Sherlock, ia menunggu lanjutan rencana adiknya.

"Jika prediksi kita benar, jaringan Moriarty sangat luas dan butuh waktu untuk memburunya. Tapi, skenario yang sudah kita susun akan sia-sia jika Moriarty mati. Satu-satunya cara adalah membuatku mati. Aku tahu kau dapat dengan mudah mengatur cara dan berita kematianku."

Dibukanya kembali map itu, lalu Mycroft menulis sesuatu di sana, "Kemudian?"

"Berita kematianku pasti membuat seluruh anak buahnya berpesta pora dan melonggarkan pertahanannya. Pada saat itulah aku akan menghabisi jaringannya yang masih tersisa. Jika misi ini sudah selesai, maka aku akan kembali dari kematianku. Aku tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang aku butuhkan. Mungkin dua atau tiga tahun."

"Oke, kodenya?"

"Ah, kode?" Sherlock sekarang berjalan mondar-mandir. "Sebentar... mati... bangkit dari kematian... hmm... Lazarus."

"Lazarus? Berasal dari bahasa Yunani kuno dan sering diidentikan dengan makna 'bangkit dari mati'." Mycroft rangkaian rencana baru ini beberapa waktu, terkadang berhenti untuk mengecek ponselnya dan lanjut menulis.

Tiba-tiba gerakan pena Mycroft terhenti. Ia menatap dalam ke arah iris kelabu sang detektif. "Kau akan memberitahu John tentang semua ini?"

Sherlock termenung sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tidak... aku—" _–tidak ingin membahayakan nyawanya dalam misi sangat berbahaya seperti ini, _kalimat panjang ini seharusnya lanjutan dari pernyataannya. Namun, hanya sampai pangkal lidah dan tersekat di tenggorokan.

Tidak ada lanjutan dari kalimat menggantung adiknya, Mycroft menutup map itu untuk terakhir kali. "Baiklah, kita mulai skenario A besok."

Lalu, Sherlock berjalan pulang tanpa pamit dari rumah Mycroft. Perlahan, ia ayunkan langkahnya menuju 221B Baker Street, tempat sang partner sedang menunggunya. Ada sedikit rasa sakit yang menyelinap ketika ia mengingat ucapan terakhirnya. _Sentimental, _keluhnya dalam hati. Ia singkirkan perasaan itu dengan berharap, semoga skenario terburuk itu tak sempat terealisasi. Tapi tetap saja, perasaan sakit bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk diabaikan.

_Maafkan aku, John._

**.**

**.**

**Next:**

**M **untuk **Mr. Show Off  
>N <strong>untuk **Nursing  
>O <strong>untuk **Online  
>P<strong> untuk **Pretending  
>Q <strong>untuk **Questions with No Anwers**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

><p>Meskipun bulan November udah lewat, tapi saya akan tetep ngelanjutin fic ini. Sayang idenya, hehehe...<p>

Oh iya, saya tekankan yah hubungan Sherlock dan John di sini HANYA SAHABAT yaah, deep relationship lebih tepatnya.

Naah, langsung kirim review aja dengan menekan tombol ajaib di bawah ini~ saya mau ngedate dulu sama Abang Benedict~


	5. M, N, O, P, Q

Disclaimer for **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes) Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss (TV Series SHERLOCK by BBC ONE)**

Character: **John Watson & Sherlock Holmes**

~oOo~

**Fragments of**  
><strong>Chap 5: M, N, O, P, Q<strong>

by Little Hatake

.

.

**M. Mr. Show Off**

"Kulit putih khas Asia yang terbakar kecokelatan tanda dia baru kembali dari negeri tropis dan berada di sana dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dari guratan jarinya, ia biasa menggunakan pe—Ouch! John, hentikan!"

"Kau yang seharusnya berhenti pamer, Sherlock! Kau tertem—"

"Tapi, dari luka di tangannya kita dapat mengetahui pedang jenis apa yang ia guna—"

"Berhenti bicara atau luka di lenganmu semakin le—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, John! Lihat—Ouch!"

"Yeah, kau sangat baik-baik saja dan perlahan akan mati kehabisan darah."

"Kau berlebihan, John—"

"Sekarang, tutup mulutmu! Dan biarkan aku mengeluarkan pelu—"

"Oh, sekarang kau yang ingin pamer kemampuan medis militermu di depan polisi-polisi ini—"

"Tidak, Sherlock! Aku bukan tukang pamer deduksi sok pintar sepertimu!"

"Tapi, kau sedang pamer—Argh! John! Kau berniat membunuhku dengan pisau itu?!"

"Sedikit rasa sakit mungkin dapat menghentikan keras kepalamu itu, Sher—"

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk rasa sakit, Jo—"

"Dan aku tak punya waktu untuk mendengar ocehanmu, detektif tukang pamer!"

"Dokter tukang pamer!"

"Hentikan perdebatan kalian, Mr. Show off! Kita punya kasus yang harus segera dipecahkan!" Dan usaha Lestrade melerai sang detektif dan dokternya pun tetap tidak dapat menghentikan adu mulut mereka.

.

* * *

><p><strong>N. Not Again, Sherlock...<strong>

John baru kembali dari Tesco sehabis membeli susu dan beberapa makanan ringan. Ia membuka pintu flat, hanya hening yang menyambutnya. Tak ada suara apapun dan tak ada siapapun. Hanya detik jam yang memenuhi ruangan. Tapi ini terlalu sepi. John justru heran dengan keadaan yang _normal _ini. Lalu, di mana Sherlock? Bukankah tadi ia bilang akan melakukan sebuah eksperimen—

DUARRR!

Terdengar sebuah ledakan yang sangat keras dari...

"Kamarku!" John melempar kantung belanjaannya dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, John tak langsung membukanya. Ia memerhatikan apa yang terjadi; ada asap kelabu yang mencoba keluar menyelinap melewati celah bawah pintu! Tak berapa lama kemudian, tercium bau hangus diiringi asap yang kian membumbung.

John menenggak ludahnya, sebenarnya tak ingin mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di dalam kamarnya. Dengan wajah frustasi, John membuka pintu perlahan. "Oh, jangan lagi, Sherlock..."

Ia tak percaya melihat keadaan kamarnya yang... kacau—jika tidak ingin disebut hancur lebur. Pecahan kaca dari gelas ukur, erlenmeyer dan piala gelas kimia berserakan di lantai, bercak-bercak cairan membasahi tempat tidur dan lemari, dinding kamar dipenuhi noda-noda hitam dan beberapa tabung yang masih mengeluarkan asap kehitaman.

Sherlock, dengan wajah dan jas lab gosong, sedikit panik melihat kedatangan John yang tiba-tiba. "Oh—Hai, John! Tenang, aku akan membereskan kekacauan ini nan—"

"Sekarang!" potong John cepat, emosinya sudah siap meledak. "Sudah enam kali kau menggunakan kamarku sebagai laboratorium dan enam kali juga aku yang harus membereskan hasil kekacauan ini!"

"Tapi, akhirnya aku tahu formula kimia yang digunakan peledak bom berantai dan aku harus segera memberitahu ini pada Les—"

"Aku tak peduli! Pokoknya, setengah jam lagi aku kembali dan kamarku harus normal seperti semula!"

.

* * *

><p><strong>O. Only Human<strong>

Ia menyadari ada yang berbeda di raut wajah teman flatnnya itu. Otot wajah yang tegang, bibir yang terkatup rapat dan sedikit bergetar—ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun sekuat mungkin ditahan—, warna pembuluh darah memerah kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang pucat dan sorot mata yang menyiratkan... _kemarahan, kesedihan dan kekecewaan._

Dari banyak polisi di sini, tak ada satu pun yang menyadari perubahan air wajah dari sang konsultan detektif.

Kecuali John.

Ya, hanya John yang menyadari ekspresi 'kemanusiaan' Sherlock.

Tak ada yang salah jika Sherlock merasa sedih karena kasus ini memakan korban jiwa yang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Tak ada yang salah jika ia sangat kecewa karena secara teknis ia sudah berhasil memecahkan kasus tapi seorang nenek tak berdosa harus kehilangan nyawa. Ia menutupi semua itu dengan diam, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, tak membiarkan orang lain tahu apa yang ia rasakan.

Sherlock Holmes bukanlah robot dengan otak elektrik dan sambungan-sambungan listrik yang terhubung pada sebuah penyimpanan data raksasa. Ia bukanlah mesin pemecah kasus yang akan aktif jika mendengar "Kasus menarik!" dan nonaktif kembali jika kasus beres terselesaikan. Sherlock Holmes hanyalah seorang pria dengan otak yang sangat, sangat jenius dan berusaha sekuat mungkin menekan perasaannya agar otaknya dapat bekerja lebih optimal.

Ia hanya seorang manusia biasa.

Yang memiliki hati.

Punggung kursi menjadi pelabuhan tubuh lelahnya. Beban di kedua pundaknya sungguh berat; menyelesaikan runtutan kasus demi kasus dalam waktu terbatas untuk melayani permainan dari seorang maniak di luar sana. Dan ia menyanggupi untuk menanggung beban itu... sendirian.

Sebuah hembusan napas yang panjang dan perlahan seolah dapat sedikit melonggarkan tanggung jawabnya. John berpikir bukan merupakan tindakan yang bijak untuk menepuk bahunya lalu berkata, "Kau sudah berusaha yang terbaik," hanya untuk menghibur Sherlock. Ia tak punya hak dan John tahu Sherlock tak butuh semua itu. Ia tak butuh simpati. Ia tak butuh dikasihani. Apakah dengan sebuah empati akan membuat nenek tersebut hidup kembali?

Setelah jeda beberapa menit tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, sebuah nada berat dan monoton mencairkan suasana yang padat emosi ini. "John, ayo kita pulang. Aku lapar." Sherlock bangkit dari duduknya, merapikan jas tebalnya dan menaikkan kerah.

John melihat kembali wajah sang partner. Sorot mata penuh determinasi tinggi itu telah kembali. Sikap tak acuh seperti biasa segera menghampiri. John tersenyum. "Ke restoran Angleo atau pesan saja?"

"Pesan saja. Aku ingin segera sampai ke flat," jawab Sherlock sembari berjalan keluar dari markas New Scotland Yard dan John mengikuti dari belakang.

Tak peduli sejenius apaan Sherlock, setidakpedulinya ia pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya, semaniaknya ia pada kasus kriminal, masih ada ruang kecil di istana pikirannya untuk sebuah entitas bernama... _perasaan._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>P. Pretending<strong>

Seharusnya, hal ini mudah bagi seorang Sherlock Holmes. Orang-orang sering bilang jika ia adalah aktor handal—dan menyebalkan. Ia dapat berpura-pura simpati terhadap istri korban untuk mendapatkan bukti jika sang istri bukanlah pembunuh suaminya. Juga dapat menjadi seorang polisi—dengan meminjam ID Card Lestrade, oh tanpa izin tentunya—agar dapat meminjam sebuah mobil di jalanan untuk mengejar penjahat. Jangan lupakan ketika ia berakting telah diserang hanya untuk dapat masuk ke kediaman Irene Adler. Dan berpuluh-puluh kali di setiap kesempatan mengumpulkan bukti dan fakta pada tahun-tahun sebelum ia bertemu John Watson.

Seharusnya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan skenario terburuk. Ia selalu mempersiapkan diri untuk hal itu.

Seharusnya.

Seharusnya, jika saja John tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman.

"Aku memang sudah bilang jika aku akan selalu ada jika kau butuh bantuanku. Tapi, kauyakin dengan semua rencana ini?" Molly sudah terbiasa dengan ide ekstentrik Sherlock, namun ia tetap saja terkejut ketika sang konsultan detektif ini datang tiba-tiba ke apartemennya dan memberitahunya tentang Lazarus. Ini adalah ide tergila dan terekstrim yang pernah ia dengar.

Sherlock menyesap secangkir teh hangat buatan Molly sebelum menjawab, "Aku belum pernah seyakin ini."

"Meski berarti kau harus berpura-pura mati dan membohongi John?"

"Ya," jawab Sherlock dingin, sedingin udara luar yang sedang diguyur hujan deras.

Sebelum Molly bertanya, Sherlock sudah melontarkan pertanyaan itu berkali-kali pada dirinya sendiri. _Sentimental,_ itu yang selalu menjadi jawaban. Ia tak memiliki waktu untuk sentimen, untuk mengacuhkan perasaannya.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Bagaimanapun gilanya rencana itu, janji adalah janji. Sherlock butuh bantuannya dan Molly siap dengan itu.

"Kau yang menjadi dokter ketika mengotopsi mayatku dan meyakinkan John jika aku sudah mati."

_...meyakinkan John..._

Ah, karena inilah Sherlock sangat menghindari sebuah hubungan, dengan apapun atau siapapun. Membuat segalanya menjadi lebih sulit dan rumit. Ingatannya langsung meloncat ke dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu; ketika ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan diam-diam orang tuanya dan Mycroft.

"_Kita harus dapat meyakinkan Sherlock jika Redbeard dibawa ke peternakan karena harus mendapat perawatan lebih lanjut!"_

"_Sherlock tidak mudah untuk dibohongi, Mom! Ia akan tahu jika Redbeard sudah mati!"_

"_Dan itu tugasmu, Mike! Yakinkan Sherlock jika Redbeard masih hidup dan akan sembuh!"_

"_Sherlock adalah anak yang jen—Oh, Sherlock! Sedang apa kau—Hei! Kau mau pergi ke mana?!"_

_Sherlock kecil tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi tentang Redbeard. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari rumah. Air mata mengalir tanpa diperintah, membentuk jalur yang belum kering saat Mycroft menemukannya di rumah pohon dekat danau—tempat favorit Sherlock untuk menyendiri atau berpura-pura menjadi bajak laut._

"_Aku sudah memperingatkanmu jika 'terikat sebuah hubungan' akan membuatmu menyesal suatu saat nanti."_

_Dan sejak saat itu, ia menuruti saran kakaknya agar tidak pernah terlibat terlalu jauh dalam sebuah hubungan, atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan perasaan dan emosi._

Lalu, John datang dan mengubah perspektifnya; mempunyai teman tidak selalu berakhir dengan sebuah penyesalan. Sherlock perlahan dapat menerima konsep ini dengan baik sampai akhirnya skenario ini datang; ia harus menghadapi sebuah pilihan sulit—ralat, bukan sebuah pilihan jika itu adalah satu-satunya opsi yang tersedia.

Molly dapat menangkap sirat penyesalan dari keping kelabu itu. Entah menyesal telah terikat dengan sebuah tali persahabatan atau justru karena harus membohongi John demi menyelamatkannya. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukan permintaanmu," ucapnya memecah kekalutan yang melanda Sherlock.

"Terima kasih," Sherlock berkata tanpa menatap balik lawan bicaranya.

Berpura-pura mati tak akan sesulit ini jika John bukan sahabatnya. Tapi kali ini, ia tak menyesal memiliki sahabat seperti John Watson.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Q. Questions with No Answer<strong>

_Kenapa?_

Sherlock dapat melihat belasan pertanyaan 'kenapa' di raut wajah John. _Kenapa kau harus mati? Kenapa kau mengambil keputusan ini? _dan _kenapa-kenapa _yang lain menggantung, menahan langkah John untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, tempat bernisan hitam dengan nama Sherlock Holmes terukir di atasnya.

Dari balik pepohonan, tentu saja John tidak dapat menyadari sosoknya. John bahkan tidak tahu jika ia masih hidup, masih menghirup udara yang sama, masih berpikir dengan otak briliannya, masih mendeduksi dengan tatapan selidiknya. Sherlock mengamati keadaan John. Lingkaran kehitaman di bawah kantung matanya—lebih legam dari yang terakhir kali ia ingat—, pandangan yang tertunduk dan terpaku pada batu nisan, tangan yang mengepal keras, tubuh yang bergetar menahan emosi dan ucapan yang terbata-bata. Dari semua data itu menuju satu konklusi di pikiran Sherlock: kehilangan.

Sama terpukulnya ketika ia akhirnya harus merelakan kepergian anjing kesayangannya, teman pertamanya, Redbeard, sudah tak dapat menemani hari-harinya lagi.

Sherlock memang sudah memprediksi semua ini. Namun, rencana harus tetap berjalan, entah berapapun harga yang harus ia bayar. Menyaksikan raut kehilangan dari orang-orang yang peduli padanya merupakan harga yang harus ia tebus demi keselamatan mereka. Terutama John. Ia tak ingin mengancam nyawa sahabatnya itu untuk petualangan yang lebih berbahaya di depan sana. John terlalu berharga.

"Satu keajaiban lagi, Sherlock, untukku. Jangan... mati. Akankah kau lakukan itu hanya untukku?"

Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan, hanya pertanyaan ini yang sanggup terucap dari bibir John. Sebuah permintaan yang sarat permohonan. Sebuah permintaan sederhana yang diiringi sebuah intonasi distingtif tertangkap jelas oleh Sherlock. Bukan nada militer yang tegas, bukan nada kelelahan, bukan nada ketika ia memintanya untuk berhenti melakukan eksperimen aneh.

Hanya nada yang tenang tanpa menghakimi, tapi mampu membuat Sherlock terdiam. Intonasi yang membuat Sherlock merasa dihargai sebagai seorang manusia, seorang teman, secara tulus untuk pertama kali.

John lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah kaku, tremor melanda kembali tubuhnya, tanda trauma kembali menghampiri. John pergi dengan puluhan tanda tanya yang hanya berujung pada kesia-siaan. Tak ada jawaban yang membungkam, justru semakin menumpuk dan segera menghantuinya pada mimpi buruk setiap malam.

Seiring bayangan John yang kian menjauh, Sherlock pun berbalik tanpa menoleh kembali dan tidak akan melihat sahabatnya lagi untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Membiarkan pertanyaan tersisa tanpa jawaban.

**.**

**.**

**Next:**

**R **untuk **Rush Years for Solving, Slow Years for Letting (Go)  
>S <strong>untuk **Surprise  
>T <strong>untuk **The Woman  
>U<strong> untuk **Unexpected  
>V <strong>untuk **Violin's Score**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

><p>Untuk 'N', tadinya saya mau <strong>Nursing<strong> tapi ga jadi, plot yang buat Nursing saya pake buat **Extra Pill** karena kepanjangan, hehehe... Naah, silakan nengok ke profile saya buat liat fic yang itu XD Sherlocknya lagi sakit loooh, I love **sick!Sherlock** and **doctor!John** X))

Tadinya juga yang 'O' mau Online, tapi saya ga dapet plotnya jadi saya ganti jadi **Only Human**.

Well, as usual, give me your review and help me to write a better story for you, everyone! :))


End file.
